Memory arrays are used to store data. A memory array may be made up of a number of memory elements. Data may be stored to memory elements by setting values of the memory elements within the memory arrays. For example, the memristors may be set to 0, 1, or combinations thereof to store data in a memristor of a memristor array.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.